Wasn't expecting that
by Blonde-Titch
Summary: When you spend seven years at school with a person, you think you know them. You think you can predict their every move. Unless the do something unexpected that is... LJ oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter books or movies. That's all J.K Rowling's and Warner Brothers'

* * *

**Wasn't expecting that**

_There was a moments silence and the corridor erupted with laughter. All except one boy, who stood looking horrified. Next to him, his best friend crowed happily as the girl who was the butt of the joke turned and stared at them suspiciously. Slowly, she raised one hand and felt her nose, cautiously at first and then desperately, both hands flying to her face. She gave a gasp and stared at the group of boys, her eyes filling with tears of humiliation and rage. Then, in one swift movement, she turned and ran out of the nearest archway as fast as her long legs would carry her. James Potter swore and moved through the crowd, shooting Sirius a furious glare which silenced his laughter._

_

* * *

_

James Potter was, without a doubt, the most annoying person she had ever had the misfortune to meet. He was rude, loud, course and completely lacking in any kind of moral values. Lily Evans' mind raced as she hurried across the empty courtyard. How could someone so ridiculous have made head boy? She'd been forced to spend so much time with his this year, she'd almost got used to him. Imagine! But this was the final straw. Why, she would go to Dumbledore right now and threaten to hand in her badge unless he was sacked. That would show them. Them and Potter, the stupid, immature little…

"Hey Lily!"

She turned, only to recognise the boy hurrying across the lawn towards her, and carry right on walking, "Get lost Potter!"

"No! Lily," he grabbed her arm, "Wait. Listen."

"Listen! To you?" A bark of bitter laughter escaped Lily, "Sure. Let's just wait for the flying pigs to pass."

James looked slightly hurt but kept a firm grip on her arm, "Come on Evans! Let me just..."

"No!" She ripped her arm free and fixed him with her coldest glare, "You... Your stupid friends made me look like a complete idiot in front of everyone!"

"I told him that it was stupid. But you know Padfoot, he doesn't listen to anyone. And he didn't mean to make anyone look stupid," James looked uncomfortable in her furious emerald look, "Well, maybe he did. But to someone else - not to you! You know I wouldn't let him..." The head boy sighed and raised a hand to run it nervously through his hair, "You know I wouldn't let him," he finished lamely.

Lily glared at him, but her anger was ebbing. Potter did seem generally sorry, but he hadn't apologised. And if he thought he was going to get away without giving her a decent apology, then he could forget it.

"I'm really sorry Lily."

She wasn't expecting that.

Lily stared at him, her anger subsiding. Sorry? Had he really just said he was sorry? She was completely thrown - this wasn't the James Potter she was used to. Not the boy who had driven her crazy over the last few years, didn't care about anyone's feelings, and never showed remorse or regret for anything. And yet here he was, actually apologising. And to her of all people. She wasn't sure how to react.

To buy some time, Lily looked around the courtyard. It was getting late and most people were on their way back to the common rooms. The dimming light threw long shadows across the cobbled floor, and the moon was beginning to peek from between the clouds in the darkening sky. A half-moon, Lily noticed, a perfect semi-circle.

She glanced back at James, noting with some satisfaction the way that the dying light lit his features. He wasn't that bad looking, she decided. He had nice hair, quite shiny and not like the scratchy, brittle birds nest she had imagined her hands running through. And a good nose, straight and masculine. It took a lot for a nose to be masculine.

His glasses flashed in the light, as did his hazel eyes behind them, eyes which were staring into her own, as if he could see right into her head. There were a lot of emotions in those eyes, Lily pondered, and tilted her head slightly in hope of glimpsing some of them.

It took her a second to realise she was staring into James Potter's eyes. Her! And James Potter! The funny thing was, she didn't mind - it was actually quite nice. As were the butterflies which had suddenly taken flight in her stomach and the gentle speeding up of her heart.

She felt her cheeks flush slightly and watched James' do the same in response, and his tongue dart out to wet his lips, almost as if he was nervous.

On closer inspection, which was all she had at this close proximity, the guy actually seemed completely terrified. She'd never seen James scared before. Honestly, how many sides of this one person would she see tonight?

His hands flexed nervously, as they often did before he started a game of Quidditch or was playing a particularly challenging game of chess against Remus... (How did she know that?) And he cleared his throat, which she recognised as another nervous habit.

He began to inch towards her. As he leaned closer to her both kept their eyes open, gazes locked, until they were both cross-eyed. Lily was sorely tempted to laugh, but before she could James' lips were on hers and all that escaped was a slight squeak.

Unfortunately, that small squeak was enough to set her companion off. She felt him smile against her lips, and try not to laugh, but soon it became too much for both of them and they pulled away, chuckling uncontrollably.

Lily noticed, not for the first time (not that she'd admit it) how attractive he was when he laughed, how it wasn't only his mouth which expelled laughter, but his whole face, it all lit up and turned him into almost a different person. She also noticed the small dimple in his left cheek, one which she would soon claim to be her own.

It took a few minutes for them to calm down, and then James was staring at her again, his eyes serious. Another James again, this one serious and passionate. It seemed that his nerves had left him and he leaned over her once again, and once again his lips meant hers.

There was nothing funny about this kiss. Nothing funny about the way it sent a shock through her entire system, or how it sent her heart into overdrive, pumping blood into every vein and sending it rushing through her ears. Lily had never been kissed like this before, never felt so much from such little movements, like her hand reaching to cup James' face or his arms tightening around her slim frame.

"Go Prongs!"

"Get in there!"

To Lily's dismay, the two broke apart and turned to see James' three best friends hanging over the wall and grinning like loons. Sirius gave them cheeky thumbs up.

James rolled his eyes and turned to her, eyes dancing with barely suppressed emotion, "Excuse me Miss Evans. I have some murders to see to."

Lily smiled and flushed as he leaned to kiss her briefly on the cheek. She watched him stride towards his friends with her head buzzing and lips tingling. He vanished out of view and she was about to leave when a voice called her. "Lily! Hang on!"

She turned and saw James smiling and jogging back towards her. She grinned at him and as he neared prepared herself for another kiss. What she got instead was a smart tap on the nose with his wand.

"Ouch!" She rubbed her nose, "What was that?"

"Um..." James grinned sheepishly and motioned towards her face, "You still had the pig's nose."

"Oh... Oh!" Lily's hand flew to her nose and face flushed a scarlet to rival her hair. She couldn't believe she's kissed James with a pig's nose! Ugh! But James was smiling down at her and as she glared at him (she had to take it out on someone) swooped down to plant his lips on hers again. Just briefly, but it still caused all her embarrassment to melt away. He pulled back and whispered in her ear, "You're own nose is much prettier."

A stupid compliment, but Lily's stomach still twisted slightly and the hairs on her neck stood up in his warm breath. Better make up for it with a rude comment. "Shame the same can't be said for yours."

She flashed James her most charming smile and walked smartly across the courtyard. It took all her self-control not to look back. However, as she turned the corner, Blacks yells met her ears, so she deemed it safe to have a look. When she did, she did so very subtly, and saw James standing where she's left him, a big grin on his face. He raised an eyebrow and raised a hand in her direction. Seconds later, Sirius jumped on his back, ruffling his hair and yelling something about 'tiny feet'.

Lily grinned and shook her head; those two were the most immature boys she'd ever met. Even so, she couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she made her way towards the common room. Or the butterflies from her stomach.

She certainly wasn't expecting that.

* * *

**A/N:** Basically, I wanted to write but couldn't be bothered with my chaptered fic, and this little oneshot is the result! Hope you liked it and don't forget to review! x 


End file.
